Electrifying Love
by origamisan
Summary: Ron and Hermionie and how they fall in love!


Potions Class

[Hermionie's stance

"Don't complain because I don't care." snarled Severus Snape, my potions teacher," and it's co-ed along with same houses. Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnegan. Harry Potter and Parivati Patil. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson."

The list went on endlessly. I know I should have paying attention but as much of a bookworm that I am, I still hate potions class. The list finally ended at my partner and me. And who is my partner you ask? Ron Weasley. Usually we get along well. But we've been fighting since he kicked my cat done the dormitory stairs.

"The assignment is to write a 100 cm report on how unicorn hair helps antidote potions. Also you must make your own antidote for frog pox. There are quite a few patients in the hospital wing who have the disease"

Frog pox, the disease similar to the muggle disease chicken yet the side effects are

I sighed a long sigh and bit my lip, having the urge to scream to god why I Ron Weasley was alive. The bell sounded for classes to be over.

"The deadline is in two weeks." Snape threatened.

I swore under my breath, which was rare because I was quite innocent as they come.

Once out of the classroom I could hear Ron complain,"100 cm! Can you believe it?! You guys are lucky, I've got Hermionie for my partner"

I gave a fake congested cough. They all turned around to see me giving them the my best evil eye which is pretty darn strong. "Well I'm sorry Ron Weasley that I'm your ultra smart partner but I'm not the one who called out the names. It's not like I want to be with you either. You should be happy I even pay attention because if you were with your girlfriend, then you would have to take sixth year over again!"

I didn't care, he could do all the work for all I care because I was too pissed to even look at him. I reached the Fat Lady Painting still blowing off steam.

"Password?"

I let another sigh and said the password, pixie dust. Most of the sixth years were in the library. Except Harry who had surprisingly started on the report. I walked up to him but stopped because I didn't want to lose his train of thought. I lightened up at the sight of this. Usually he and Ron would wait until the last minute to get assignments done. "Hey Hermionie do you want to go to the owerly with me to give this to hedwig?" he ran so he could walk next to me. My mood dampened again when I heard this; it wasn't hard work after all.

"No Harry. We have an assignment to do if you don't remember." I gave him a sharp look to his brilliant green eyes. I hated to be so bossy but work was to be done.

"Will stop giving orders to everyone and actually do some work?" It was Ron in the entryway looking smug having Lavender hugging his waist.

"You've got nerve saying that Weasley!" I yelled at him for I was too upset to storm over to him and give him a great big slap across his cheek. But I did give a new curse I saw in the library, an electrocutions jinx. He gave a yelp of pain and fortunately it went through Lavender too.

"I'll see you in the library." I said and gave a snicker of delight. This day wasn't so bad after all.

[Ron's stance

That. Bloody. Hurt. The three words I have to say. I should not have toyed with her so much. I should have just chased after her and break up with Lavender. I could be content at the moment probably snogging her in the boy's dormitory.

"Ronnie-kins are you alright."

"Yes." But I wasn't really paying attention to the pain anymore, I was looking for Hermionie. Maybe I could apologize but that's as far as I was going. One I don't have the guts. Two she's just a friend. Three I'd rather Harry have her than him with Ginny. Like that would ever happen anyway. I went to the library obviously being her hide out. When I went near the study tables she was there, silently crying and researching at the same time. This is why I loved her so much, she would do anything to get the job done and she can multi-task.

"Hermionie?" I whispered afraid of another whiplash of her fiery tongue.

She looked up with such cold eyes I swear to God and every creation ever that I would freeze up into an icicle but her voice was soft, "Yes?"

Bloody hell, I really know how to make a girl cry. "I'm sorry. I know I'm such an asshole. Please forgive me? I can't stand it to be like this. I'm sorry" before I could stop myself the dreaded words slipped out," I love you. I love you so much. Lavender was just a playing card to make you jealous. I kicked the cat so maybe Lavender would hate me and I could ask you out. I'm sorry. I love you."

There are many reasons why I shouldn't have said this. These are the main reasons.

We were supposed to stay friends

I was supposed to break up with Lavender a different way.

There was another horrific mistake, my girlfriend; well ex-girlfriend now, was standing behind me listening to the whole speech. I like I said I really know how to make a girl cry.

"Lavender! Wait!"

"No! You don't me any longer so just chase after that mudblood!" Now that just crossed the line.

"Don't you ever say that about her! You're just mad because I'll never love you like I do her. So just go back to your damn bed, curl up under the covers and cry some more!!"

Yes it was harsh but that didn't matter. What does is Hermionie.

[Hermionie's stance

Why. Why did he have to say that? How long did he…love me? I was still going out with Victor Krum. The incredibly cute qudditch player still had a liking for the much younger me. I didn't understand. We were in a fight earlier. When I reached the lake I sat down and stared crying. Did Harry even know? Ron and Harry talks about nearly everything that there is to talk about. Just like I do with Ginny. I thought about everything he said. It seemed like forever ago. He kicked my cat so Lavender would possibly break up with him. She was just a playing card. I love you. I didn't want to do anything so I just cried some more. It started to rain and make dripping noises into the lake. Maybe I could drown myself in it? Just tie yourself up and jump in. The evidence wouldn't have to be cleared up. But then I would just leave Ron with more of a broken heart. Damn it!! Why did life have to be so complicated? Without thinking I walked over to the bank. Of course I wouldn't actually jump in but I wish I could. It would a sad death because of it being in the middle of February and the water would extremely cold.

"Hey mudblood!" it was the obvious voice of Malfoy. I turned around.

"What?" I asked in an annoyed vice I was tired of him worsening everything happy in my life.

"I heard you jinxed Weasley when he asked you out today. Is that true? You'd make a fine couple for him being a blood traitor and all."

"That's not true! Now take it back!" I shrieked at him.

"No" he said simply, "But I will use that curse." What was he blabbing about?

Well I knew the instance he cast the spell. It was so bad I fell into the water. I never really passed any of the swimming tests that were required to swim in the public pools. Yes, I was drowning without a scream. I love you too Ron.

[Ron's stance

The only other place Hermionie would go to would be her bedroom. Parivati said she wasn't there. It was surprising that she didn't snap at him being that she was Lavender's best friend. Don't worry about her. She'll be fine. I hope. Just then Harry came in soaked to the bone dressed in his scarlet qudditch practice robes with his firebolt in his left hand.

"Where were you!? " he said outraged..

"What?" What was he talking about?

"Oh, I don't know I came back from **QUDDITCH PRACTICE!!**"

"Bloody hell! I'm sorry, Harry. It completely blew my mind. Guess you needed me to keep didn't you."

"No, Ron. We didn't need you at all. I just did it myself." he said sarcastically. Harry sighed a long deep sigh. "That doesn't matter. Just remember next time. Anyway, did something happen to Hermionie?"

"Um…kind of. Why?"

"She was out there crying her eyes out but I didn't stop because of practice."

"Where?" I asked urgently.

"Near the lake under the tree"

"Thanks" and I dashed off to find my love. I finally reached the exiting doors straight across from the lake. But I seemed to have gotten there too late. Malfoy. I ran as quickly as I possibly could. No. She can't drown. She can use her wand. My own words didn't assure me. I reached the lake and screamed out her name.

"Why even try Weasley. She's just a mudblood. Oh but she's your lover. That's…" But he was unable to finish his sentence because of the punch I gave him. He lay there unconscious as if sleeping.

"That's why I love her." Now to save Hermionie.

[Hermionie's stance

Good-bye, I guess. The curse hurt more than it should have because of the water. I could still feel the electrons going through my body. Shit. Drowning wasn't a very good idea. Someone help. Please. I'm begging. Those who wait shall get what they wish is a true fact with additional bonuses. I'm being saved only the coast guard was a little too late this time. My eyes closed. Sorry. Game over. Mostly it's blackness. I'm talking about the afterlife. Well, maybe I'm in hell only the devil gave pity and threw me in here. Or maybe it's just that I'm unconscious. Or that…I suddenly needed air. My lungs needed air. I felt two lips against mine. Ron. I woke from my trance and kissed him back. I love you Ron.


End file.
